Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen
Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von der mit mysthischen Kräften ausgestatteten Buffy handelt, die mit ihren Freunden Vampire und Dämonen jagt. Es finden sich viele Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Zudem traten in dieser Serie mehrere Star-Trek-Darsteller in prägnanten Nebenrollen auf: u.a. Armin Shimerman, Dominic Keating, Jennifer Hetrick, Brian Thompson, Harry Groener und Vincent Schiavelli. Das Ende der Welt (Prophecy Girl, 1x12) Als Giles dem beunruhigten Xander rät, die Ruhe zu bewahren, meint dieser in der englischen Originalfassung: Calm may work for Locutus of Borg here, but I'm freaked and I intend to stay that way. In der deutschen Synchronfassung geht diese Anspielung jedoch verloren, da Xander dort eine Mumie ins Spiel bringt. Das Ritual (What's My Line? (Part 2), 2x10) Buffy meint zu Kendra Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, mache ich eine Popcorn-und-Pizza-Orgie und zieh mir haufenweise Videos rein, vielleicht Raumschiff Enterprise und dann Star Wars. Die Qual der Wahl (Homecoming, 3x05) Cordelia versucht die Nerds in der Schule dazu zu bewegen, sie zur Königin des Abschlussballs zu wählen: Soll das ein Scherz sein? Ich beherrsche den vulkanischen Todesgriff seit ich vier war.. Dazu spreizt sie die Finger ihrer Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß und pickt einem der Schüler mehrmals auf die Stirn… In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde bedauerlicherweise der verbale Star-Trek-Verweis entfernt. Der doppelte Xander (The Replacement, 5x03) Die Freunde rätseln darüber, wie man aus zwei Xander wieder einen machen kann. Dabei kommt es zu folgendem Dialog in Anspielung auf die -Folge : Die Initiative lässt Grüßen (Out Of My Mind, 5x04) Die Last der Welt (The Weight of the World, 5x21) Spike und Xander sprechen mit einem Mann, um einen Weg zu finden die Götting Glory zu besiegen. Dieser meint, dass er ihnen nicht helfen kann, es aber einen Mann in China gebe, der es vielleicht könne. Spike fragt daraufhin Und wie zum Teufel kommen wir nach China? Sollen wir uns hinbeamen? Der Mann antwortet: Ja, sicher. Wenn ihr es tatsächlich so eilig habt. Viel Glück Jungs. Geld und andere Sorgen (Flooded, 6x04) thumb|Es wird abgestimmt: Buffy darf (vorerst) weiterleben Die Bösewichte Andrew, Jonathan und Warren stimmen per vulkanischen Handgruß darüber ab, Buffy nicht zu töten. Andrew meint außerdem später zu einem Dämon, dass er auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit runterschalten soll. Die Zeitschleife (Life Serial, 6x05) Buffy hängt in einer Zeitschleife fest, was den Nerd-Bösewicht Andrew zu folgendem Spruch bewegt: Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die -Folge . Alte Freunde, neue Feinde? (Smashed, 6x09) Geheimnisvolle Zutaten (Doublemeat Palace, 6x12) Willow berichtet über das Hauptquartier der Nerd-Bösewichte: Überraschender Besuch (As you were, 6x15) Bezogen auf die Suvoltedämonen fragt Buffy: Sind die so wie… diese fiesen Tribbles? Zwei Welten (Normal Again, 6x17) Die Handlung dieser Folge hat große Ähnlichkeit mit der -Episode . Warrens Rache (Seeing Red, 6x19) Die Nerd-Bösewichte Andrew und Jonathan im Streitgespräch: In derselben Folge durchsuchen die Scoobies die Papiere der Bösewichte: Gespräche mit Toten (Conversations With Dead People, 7x07) Die Nerds Andrew und Jonathan unterhalten sich: Das erste Date (First Date, 7x14) Caleb (Dirty Girls, 7x18) thumb|Faith gegen den Vulkanier Es folgt eine Fantasie-Szene in der Faith in einer Höhle gegen einen Vulkanier, der eine blaue TOS-Uniform trägt, kämpft. Dieser versucht sie mittels eines Nackengriffs zu betäuben, doch Faith scheint immun und ist kurz davor ihn zu töten, als Andrews Geschichte von Amanda unterbrochen wird, die ihn darauf hinweist, dass Faiths Opfer eigentlich ein Vulkanologe war. Externe Links * Kategorie:Meta-Trek